Whimsica 100 themes challenge
by PastellRain
Summary: Once a Vocaloid fanfiction, now an entire universe. 100 writing prompts for stories of the magical land Whimsica, starring Haku Yowane, Neru Akita, other Vocaloids, and many original characters as well.
1. Introduction

**1\. Introduction**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named Haku Yowane. You might have known her once. Wait... maybe you are her!?_

...Well, if you are Haku Yowane, _welcome_! Looks like you got sucked into my introduction. Please don't eat any of the letters in it, I'm pretty sure they don't taste good. And あ please ほ don't draw こ hiragana everywhere oおn the screen. まほう

Um... な the text above will be explained later. Now, to tell you about Whimsica. I guess this will be the "Introduction"?

Whimsica was originally just a Vocaloid fanfiction. Before even that, it was just a way to vent some feelings of anxiety.

Originally named "A Random Pointless Series", Whimsica was there for me when I needed it. During one of my worst days, it was born inside my head. I started an extremely random story about a sad Haku Yowane getting whisked to a magical world, to cheer myself up. Haku Yowane was my favorite character at the time. She goes through a lot of stress at first, but eventually she makes good memories and eventually becomes a hero. It was born on such a whim, yet it stuck with me for years.

Born on a whim... maybe that's why this world is now called Whimsica. Through the years, I kept adding to this world, and to the story.

Whimsica is essentially a utopia, but problems still exist within it. The Monochrome world (representing negative feelings I don't like) is trying to destroy all of their magical "whimsy" because they don't believe happiness should be so easy to achieve. In some ways, I would even say I AGREE with Monochrome, just a little bit at least, because their view is essentially that "life is never without obstacles and pain". It's a negative view, I know, but in the end those obstacles make us stronger. The one thing the Monochrome world doesn't understand is that everyone on Whimsica have deserves their happiness. On Whimsica, all types of people are accepted and treated equally. Everyone loves each other unconditionally, and in return for that, they get the wonderful life they deserve.

What is whimsy? Asking a resident of Whimsica would give you an abstract response. Asking me, however, I will confess that whimsy is basically love. Helping people out, spreading smiles across the land, caring for friends, and most importantly, believing in yourself. Magic has always been real to me. All those things I've listed above are truly the magic on this earth. That, and art. And rainbows.

Eventually, I created another Whimsica story with OC's, taking place in the same world. It is a magical girl series called Whimsy Quartet. Joy, Vivi, Maya and Bonny are from Earth, yet they are given access to Whimsica, where they train their magic and meet a lot of magical friends in the progress. Whimsica has hundreds of magical guardians fighting the Monochrome world, but Earth has also recently been attacked by the Mono-world as well. Joy, Vivi, Maya and Bonny become the first magical guardians of Earth.

However, my constant writer's block and distraction problems have prevented me from going as far into the Whimsica series as I really would like. I'm hoping to use this 100 theme's challenge to give me prompts to develop the world even further.

The main Whimsica story, (titled "Whimsica", AKA the Vocaloid fanfiction starring Haku Yowane) is planned on being a funny, touching, motivational tale with (hopefully) unique plot devices, such as Haku waking up inside of actual writing assignments I had in high school, and having parts of the story continue inside papers I actually turned in for a grade! (The is true, by the way. One of my vocabulary writing assignments was all about "a timorous girl named Haku Yowane")

Haku Yowane has a mysterious power to become a part of creative works, such as pictures and writings. She can ultimately even escape her own world and "repaint" small portions of it, such as "creating a smile on a sad person's face". She's still learning how to be able to do this, because her magic is very erratic. Once she's strong enough, she might even be able to create eternal world peace... however, she most likely will have to sacrifice herself for that.

Maybe in one point in Whimsica, Haku will find herself getting sucked in to this actual "introduction" you're reading right now! Maybe she'll dance around these very words I'm typing, accidentally knock a few letters over, and write "HAKU WAS HERE" in big bold letters somewhere on the screen. By the way, if you notice a few errors in speling ad punctuation, here maybe its becuse Haku triped and fell on a word! She's so clumsy. Isn't it a wonderful thing to think she could be alive, visiting all our favorite stories?

I have many plans for Whimsica's future, but I'm currently stuck on writing the less eventful earlier parts. I also can't wait to introduce Neru, Haku's wonderful best friend, but she won't be showing up until chapter 14 it seems.

At the time of initiating Whimsica, my favorite couple was Haku x Akaito. Nowadays, it's Haku x Neru. Even though I will still preserve the hints of Haku x Akaito present in the story, the true couple will be Haku x Neru.

HAKU WAS HERE.

I could also take this approach, giving Whimsica no main romance at all. To be honest, I'm all for this. Haku x Neru can become canon in perhaps a spinoff series or an unofficial future. In the main story, they'll just stay a very close, loving friendship.

Well, it seems I can't ramble anymore, I guess this concludes this introduction. If you've never read Whimsica before and are now interested, make sure to look for "Whimsica" in My Stories! I hope you won't be disappointed. No really, I hope I'm not disappointing. To be honest, it needs a lot of work. I need to get rid of a bunch of plot holes I've now abandoned, I need a fix a few errors...

Well, I guess they're not going to fix themselves! Time to get to fixing and creating~


	2. Love

So... I have no idea **exactly **when in **_Whimsica_** (chronologically) the Haku/Neru drabble took place, but it really could be anytime after Neru arrives and they (SPOILERS) stay in the adventure house (which really still needs a proper name). Probably after they've had a fair amount of adventures together as well. Obviously, it takes place way past where I've gotten so far in the main story. Oh well...

Well, here it is anyway. The second theme to the 100 themes challenge.

* * *

**2\. Love**

* * *

Love comes in many forms, it can be between anyone, towards anything. Love is caring for others, making them feel like they belong. Love is wanting to be close to someone, wanting that person to be happy.

Love is a magical thing. The main ingredient in whimsy. The reason we smile.

* * *

"Between two people who share love... good fortune will come." Haku read the fortune from her cookie out loud.

There was a pause in the room where Haku and Neru both were. Their shared room in the adventurer's home; the place they had been staying since they were whisked to Whimsica. Today was quieter than most days. Usually some form of madness would be happening wherever Haku went, but instead it was a perfect day to relax. Even if they were far away from home.

"We love each other, won't we, Neru?" Haku stated benevolently. On her face, was a sweet true smile.

"Hm?" Neru looked up from her book, somewhat surprised at what Haku had said. Usually she would've been shyer about such things. At least more modest.

"Well..." Neru looked back down, unsure of what kind of love Haku meant, exactly. "Sure we do... we're best friends."

"Mm-hm." Haku agreed happily. "I love Neru. Because Neru is so nice to me. We've been on many adventures together, Neru and I..."

Neru blushed lightly and wanted to hide her face. Haku was speaking so fondly of her... Neru didn't really think of herself as much, but Haku really liked her.

"Well, um..." Neru started thinking about all the memories she had with Haku. "I love Haku too."

Haku, who was sitting at the desk, got up, walked towards the bed and sat down next to Neru. She started rubbing her face on Neru's shoulder as if she were an affectionate cat, making fake purring sounds.

"Haku, that's embarrassing..." Neru mentioned, reluctantly feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

"But I want to play with Neru." Haku pouted.

Neru sighed and gave in to Haku's affectionate gestures.

"You're talking like a child, Haku."

Haku stared at Neru with large eyes. Neru patted Haku on the head.

"Haku really likes me..." Neru thought, feeling flattered. "Does she appreciate my kindness that much? Well..."

Neru closed her eyes and smiled.

"I like Haku too."

"Hm? What did you say, Neru?" Haku asked curiously.

"Ah... nothing!" Neru sputtered. "I just... I'm glad you're my friend."

Haku's face grew soft.

"I'm glad you're my friend too, Neru." She said, going off on a heartfelt ramble. "I always wanted to have a friend, someone like you. Someone to share everything with. Someone who understands me, comforts me, entertains me. Who listens to what I have to say, someone who is there for me. But then... you came along, now my wish came true! I want to be able to do the same for you... to make you happy too."

Neru felt a sentimental twinge of emotion bubble up somewhere inside her.

"That's the sweetest thing everyone has said to me..." She thought. She gazed down, trying to hide the small tears of happiness that were trickling into her eyes.

"_I may act tough... but I really want to be loved_." She mused, smiling softly. "_Thank you, Haku_."

"Oh no, Neru, what's wrong!" Haku panicked, seeming to be able to red Neru's facial expressions. "Did I say s-something bad?"

"N-nothing! It's just that... I can't believe you're able to recite your language arts journal like that!" Neru suddenly bust out laughing.

"Language arts... Wait, Neru? How did you realize I was quoting it? Did _you_ remember my journal entry word by word too?"

"It's... not like I remembered it deliberately or anything!" Neru squealed. Haku gave Neru a soft little consoling hug and petted her as if she were a grumpy kitten.

"Well Neru, I wish my fortune will come true. Not just for us, but for everyone else as well!"

* * *

Love comes in many forms, it can be between anyone, towards anything.

For Miku, love is going all the way to the sea just to see her dear friend Luka.

For Rin, love is worrying about where Len is and making sure he's okay.

For Kaito, love is wanting to bring smiles to the face of his brother, Akaito.

For Jazzy, love is giving gifts to Starla and helping her to boost her confidence.

For Anise, love is helping out someone who needed it, like Flannery.

For Cobalt, love is the teamwork he accomplishes with Atsu.

For Joy, love is the admiration and compassion she feels for her upperclassman Grace.

For Vivi, love is the care and pamper she gives to her pet hamster, Kiki.

For Reina, love is the moments and embraces she shares with her dear Mirella.

For Haku, love is the security she felt with her stuffed kitten Snowbell, who eventually came to life as a real cat.

For Haku, love is what she is learning to feel for herself. Self-confidence, the "I can do it" attitude.

For Haku and Neru, love is always being there for each other.

Love is a magical thing. The main ingredient in whimsy. The reason we smile.

Love can make the world a better place.


End file.
